Let The Ring Choose The Owner
by hanputri
Summary: Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika cincin yang hendak kau sematkan pada mempelaimu terjatuh saat upacara pernikahan? Mungkin dengan sedikit rasa sungkan kau akan mengambilnya dan memasangkannya lagi. Tapi bagaimana jika cincin itu jatuh lalu menggelinding dan berhenti tepat di depan orang yang masih mengisi hatimu. Akankah kau mengambilnya?/Hunhan/Yaoi
1. PROLOG

**Let The Ring Choose The Owner**

Genre: Romace, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: M

Lenght: Chapter

Main Cast:

Lu Han

Se Hun

Pairing: Hunhan and other

**Warning:** YAOI,Ooc,Typos,geje,ect

**Desclaimer:**

Fanfic ini adalah karya asli saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama member EXO dan beberapa karakter serta orang terdekat mereka. Sepenuhnya mereka adalah milik Tuhan YME.

**NO PLAGIAT**

**Summary:**

Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika cincin yang hendak kau sematkan pada mempelaimu terjatuh saat upacara pernikahan? Mungkin dengan sedikit rasa sungkan kau akan mengambilnya dan memasangkannya lagi. Tapi bagaimana jika cincin itu jatuh lalu menggelinding dan berhenti tepat di depan orang yang masih mengisi hatimu. Akankah kau mengambilnya?

.

.

.

**HanPutri Present©**

**Let The Ring Choose The Owner**

**.**

**PROLOG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu udara musim dingin masih berhembus menyapa kota Seoul. Embun pagi masih nyaman bertengger di atas dedaunan. Terdengar pula suara burung memecah keheningan.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan pagi. Tapi sudah banyak orang yang melakukan aktivitas di sebuah gereja di pusat kota Seoul.

"Tuan Kang tolong tambahkan hiasan bunga ini di altar" nampak seorang namja mungil memberikan rangkaian bunga pada seorang namja paruh baya.

"Baekhyunnie, apa kau melihat bocah itu?" tanya seorang namja tinggi pada namja mungil tadi.

"Aniyo. Wae Yeollie?" namja mungil bernama Baekhyun itu bertanya balik.

"Dia tidak ada di ruangan tadi" tutur namja tinggi yang dipanggil Yeollie.

"Mungkin dia bersama Kai. Tadi aku melihat mereka bersama" jawab Baekhyun.

"Jinjja? Baiklah aku akan mencari mereka" namja tinggi itupun berlalu.

.

"Aigoo...uri Luna benar-benar cantik, ne" puji yeoja paruh baya pada seorang yeoja yang mengenakan gaun pengantin.

"Benar nyonya Oh. Luna-ssi sangat cantik" tutur namja mungil tadi—Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menjadi mertua yang sangat beruntung karena memiliki menantu sepertimu" ucap yeoja paruh baya itu—nyonya Oh.

"Ah, Luna-ssi bersiaplah. Sebentar lagi upacara pemberkatan akan segera dimulai" ucap Baekhyun sambil melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Ne. Arraseo" jawab yeoja bernama Luna itu.

.

**Other Side**

_Taman belakang gereja_

"Hei Kkamjong, apa yang ku lakukan ini benar?" tanya seorang namja berkulit putih nyaris albino.

"Benar kalau hatimu meyakini ini benar" jawab namja yang dipanggil Kkamjong itu.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa kata hatiku. Logikaku berkata benar, tapi hatiku kabur, tak jelas" tutur namja albino tadi.

"Ah, anggap saja benar. Ambil sisi positifnya. Kau akan memiliki istri yang sangat cantik dan baik hati. Dia juga yeoja yang mandiri" Si Kkamjong itu kembali bersuara.

"Ne. Tapi masalahnya aku masih belum bisa..." namja albino itu menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Ah, akhirnya aku menemukan kalian" seru seorang namja.

"Chanyeol hyung!" seru dua orang tadi.

"Aku sudah mencari kalian kemana-mana. Ternyata kalian di sini" tutur namja yang ternyata bernama Chanyeol itu.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya namja albino.

"Segera bersiaplah Sehun-ah. Sebentar lagi upacara akan dimulai" ucap Chanyeol.

"Jinjja?" tanya namja di sebelah Sehun—Kkamjong.

"Lihat saja jam tanganmu Kai!" saran Chanyeol pada si Kkamjong aka Kai.

"OMO! Sehun-ah, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang suami!" seru Kai.

"Hah" terdengar helaan napas Sehun.

"Arraseo. Aku akan bersiap. Kajja!" ajak Sehun.

.

Dan tepat pukul sembilan, upacara pernikahan itu di selenggarakan.

"Oh Sehun, bersediakah engkau menerima Kim Luna sebagai istrimu. Dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, sehat atau pun sakit, berkecukupan atau pun kekurangan sampai ajal memisahkan kalian" terdengar suara pendeta memenuhi ruangan gereja itu.

"Bersedia" jawab Sehun pelan.

"Kim Luna, bersediakah engkau menerima Oh Sehun sebagai suamimu. Dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, sehat atau pun sakit, berkecukupan atau pun kekurangan sampai ajal memisahkan kalian" suara pendeta terdengar kembali.  
"Ne, saya bersedia" jawab Luna mantap.

"Baiklah kalian telah resmi menjadi suami istri. Silahkan menyematkan cincin di jari pasangan kalian masing-masing" ujar sang pendeta.

Sehun yang pertama memasangkan cincin itu. Diambilnya cincin perak itu dari kotak dan hendak memasangkannya pada Luna, tapi

"TINGG"

Cincin yang dipegang Sehun tidak sengaja jatuh dan menggelinding. Para hadirin terkejut dengan insiden kecil yang sedikit memalukan itu.

Sehun dengan sungkan mencoba mencari cincin itu. Para sahabatnya juga membantunya.

"Aha!" gumam Sehun ketika ia menemukan benda perak itu di jajaran kursi hadirin bagian belakang. Tapi saat ia hendak mengambilnya tiba-tiba tubuhnya menegang. Ia seperti melihat hantu saja.

.

.

.

"Kau!"

**TBC**

Annyeong saya datang lagi...

Saya posting ff lagi...ya karena ada ide, jadi langsung saya tulis.

Ini ff yaoi pertama yang saya post lho...

Saya tidak tahu ide cerita ini udah ada yang pakai atau belum. Yang jelas ff ini asli dari otak saya.

Terimakasih buat Yance-Yohanes Baptista Daut yang udah memberikan saya inspirasi.

Bagi reader yang berminat dengan chapter selanjutnya, silahkan review ya...^_^

Gamsahamnida

Han Putri


	2. Chapter 1

**Let The Ring Choose The Owner**

Genre: Romace, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: M

Lenght: Chapter

Main Cast:

Lu Han

Se Hun

Pairing: Hunhan and other

**Warning:** YAOI,Ooc,Typos,geje,ect

**Desclaimer:**

Fanfic ini adalah karya asli saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama member EXO dan beberapa karakter serta orang terdekat mereka. Sepenuhnya mereka adalah milik Tuhan YME.

**NO PLAGIAT**

**Summary:**

Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika cincin yang hendak kau sematkan pada mempelaimu terjatuh saat upacara pernikahan? Mungkin dengan sedikit rasa sungkan kau akan mengambilnya dan memasangkannya lagi. Tapi bagaimana jika cincin itu jatuh lalu menggelinding dan berhenti tepat di depan orang yang masih mengisi hatimu. Akankah kau mengambilnya?

.

.

.

Annyeong~

Saya datang bawa chapter 1...

Terimakasih banyak untuk para reader terutama yang udah review...

Saya tidak menyangka banyak juga yang tertarik dg ff ini.

Saya akan mengajak para reader untuk menengok kisah beberapa tahun sebelumnya...

Oke, sekian dari saya...

Selamat membaca, jangan lupa review ya^_^

.

.

.

**HanPutri Present©**

**Let The Ring Choose The Owner**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seoul, 2007**

**AUTHOR POV**

Udara musim dingin mulai terasa di setiap sudut kota Seoul. Bulan Desember memang masih berumur beberapa hari saja, tapi sudah banyak orang yang mempersiapkan diri menyambut natal dan juga tahun baru. Meski harus menggunakan mantel yang cukup tebal untuk melindungi badan dari dingin yang menerpa, mereka tetap bersemangat melakukan aktivitas masing-masing.

"Sehun-ah, besok malam apa kau ada acara?" tanya seorang namja berkulit tan pada namja yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Wae?" tanya balik namja bernama Sehun itu.

"Kalau tak ada datanglah ke acara ini" namja tan itu menyerahkan selembar tiket.

"Drama musikal?" Sehun menoleh pada namja tan tadi.

"Ne. Kyungie kemarin dapat tiket itu dari temannya. Sayangnya cuma satu, jadi dia minta padaku untuk memberikannya padamu. Kan cuma kau yang masih jomblo" jelas namja tan itu diiringi cengiran khasnya.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan yang begituan" jawab Sehun malas.

"Kata Kyungie drama ini bagus lho. Besokkan malam Minggu, daripada kau merana sendiri di apartemenmu itu" bujuk namja tan itu.

"Aku sibuk mengerjakan tugas dari dosen untuk Senin besok" jawab Sehun tetap kukuh pada keputusannya.

"Kau pasti bohong. Mana mungkin mahasiswa sekelas Oh Sehun akan mengerjakan tugas di akhir pekan. Pasti kau sudah mengerjakannya jauh-jauh hari" namja tan itu masih belum menyerah.

"Hah...kau memaksa sekali Kim Jong In" Sehun mengambil tiket itu dari tangan namja tan bernama Jong In aka Kai itu. Lalu dia melangkah mendahului si Jong In itu.

"YAK! OH SEHUN! Tunggu aku pabbo!" teriak Jong In menyusul Sehun.

.

**Sehun's Apartment**

Seorang namja berkulit seputih susu tampak sedang berguling-guling di atas ranjangnya.

"Aigoo. Ini sangat membosankan. Tugas sudah selesai, game sudah ku lahap semua, game baru belum datang. Hah...apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?" tanyanya.

Namja itu, Sehun melirik selembar tiket yang ada di atas meja nakas di sebelah ranjangnya. Tiket drama musikal yang didapatnya dari Jong In kemarin.

"Apa sebaiknya aku datang saja ya?" tanyanya mulai tertarik dengan drama musikal itu.

"Ku rasa tak ada salahnya" keputusannya final.

Sehun mulai bersiap untuk melihat drama musikal itu. Diambilnya sebuah kemeja berwarna baby blue dan celana panjang dari almari. Kemudian ia melangkah menuju cermin yang ada di dekat almari itu. Sedikit menata rambutnya dan selesai.

Sebelum melangkah keluar tak lupa dia mengambil mantel karena udara malam ini cukup dingin.

Setelah mengunci pintu dia melangkah menuju parkiran di lantai dasar apartemennya. Mobil audi putih itu melesat membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang penuh lampu malam.

.

**SEHUN POV**

Malam ini lebih dingin dari kemarin. Seharusnya aku tadi tetap tinggal di apartemen. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sudah terlanjur di sini.

Saat ini aku sedang mengantri untuk masuk gedung pertunjukan bersama banyak orang lainnya. Tak kusangka yang berminat melihat drama musikal ini sangat banyak, padahal udara malam ini dingin.

Aku jadi penasaran seberapa bagus drama musikal ini, _Winter: I Wanna Love You Forever_.

Akhirnya setelah menunggu cukup lama aku bisa duduk di kursi penonton ini. Posisiku cukup strategis untuk melihat seluruh adegan di atas panggung itu.

"Ah, akhirnya mulai juga" gumamku.

Seorang namja dan yeoja muncul dari balik tirai besar itu. Lalu ada beberapa orang lainnya yang muncul.

Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu suka cerita romance seperti ini, tapi drama yang tersaji di hadapanku ini ternyata cukup menarik. Akting pemainnya juga bagus, suara mereka menggema memenuhi seluruh penjuru gedung pertunjukan ini.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

_Naege or su eobseur georago igen geureorsu eobdago__  
__Jebar geumanharago nareur daraeji__  
__Jeongmar ijeobeorigo sipeo borsu eobdamyeon__  
__Nareur jabgo ineun neo oe modeungeor_

Sehun yakin saat ini wajahnya sama bodohnya dengan wajah Jong In ketika namja tan itu menatap sang pujaan hatinya yang bermata bulat itu.

Sehun tak bisa berkata apapun. Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada sosok indah yang baru muncul itu. Sosok yang tengah bernyanyi di atas panggung yang ada di hadapannya. Tanpa Sehun sadari tangan kanannya yang bebas beralih meremas dada kirinya yang mendadak bergemuruh hebat.

"Yeppo" gumamnya.

Sehun membekap mulutnya sendiri yang tiba-tiba bergumam demikian. Dia tidak tahu dengan yang saat ini terjadi pada dirinya kala melihat sosok cantik bersuara merdu itu.

**SEHUN POV**

Aku tak mampu beralih dari sosok cantik itu. Jantungku berdetak hebat, serasa mau membobol tulang rusukku. Ya Tuhan kenapa ini terjadi padaku?

Sosok itu benar-benar telah menyihirku. Suara indahnya yang merdu membuatku tak bisa bergerak barang seinci saja.

Mata itu, mata yang sangat indah. Meski jarak kami tidak dekat tapi aku bisa melihat pancaran dari mata itu.

Dia begitu cantik, ya yeoja itu begitu cantik. Aku sampai tak bisa mempercayai penglihatanku sendiri. Rambut panjangnya dan tubuh mungilnya yang lebih kecil dari tubuhku.

"Aigoo~ aku bisa gila kalau begini" ujarku frustasi.

Sejak sosok itu muncul, fokusku pada drama musikal ini jadi buyar. Semua tergantikan dengan sosok cantik tadi.

Aku sampai tak menyadari kalau drama musikal itu sudah berakhir jika tak ada suara riuh tepuk tangan penonton lainnya. Kelihatannya drama ini begitu bagus sampai banyak penonton yang memberikan standing applause.

Dengan begitu bodohnya aku tidak tahu ending drama musikal ini tadi bagaimana. Semua itu karena sosok tadi.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

"Hei, kau mendengarkanku tidak?" tanya namja tan pada sosok yang terlihat menyedihkan di hadapannya.

"N-ne?" tanya sosok itu.

Namja tan, Jong In itu menepuk jidatnya sendiri mendengar tanggapan orang di hadapannya itu.

"Aigoo~ Oh Sehun. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu saat kita tak bertemu. Kenapa seharian bersamamu yang ku lihat kau jadi sering melamun dan ini, kenapa matamu jadi seperti panda begini?" tunjuk Jong In pada mata Sehun.

"Jinjja?" Sehun melihat matanya sendiri dari layar smart phonenya.

"Iya kan seperti panda?" ucap Jong In.

"Ck, ini karena yeoja itu" gerutu Sehun.

"Yeoja? Nugu?" tanya ingin tahu.

"Molla" Sehun mengendikkan bahunya.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tak tahu. Atau jangan-jangan salah satu dari yeoja-yeoja yang menggilaimu itu? Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu sampai seperti ini?" tanya Jong In mulai panik.

"Bisakah kau tak berlebihan begitu? Aku sekarang sedang pusing, kau malah membuatku semakin pusing" protes Sehun.

"Apa yang memusingkanmu, Sehun-ah?" tanya Jong In mulai tenang.

"Apa kau pernah merasakan jantungmu berdetak sangat cepat dan kuat, serasa mau keluar saja?" tanya Sehun dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Hmmm, kalau seperti itu tentu saja pernah. Dulu setiap kali bertemu Kyungie jantungku selalu tak bisa diajak kompromi. Rasa seperti genderang mau perang saja. Aku sampai khawatir kalau Kyungie mendengarnya" terang Jong In.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Molla. Mungkin itu reaksi ketika kita merasakan ada gelombang cinta yang mengalir pada diri kita. Saat itu aku yakin kalau love at first sigh pada Kyungie, jadi jantung seperti itu" jelas Jong In mengenang masa lalunya.

"Itu tidak mungkin" gumam Sehun.

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin?" tanya Jong In.

"Ah, tidak" jawab Sehun.

"Jangan-jangan kau sedang jatuh cinta, ne? Makanya jantungmu berdetak begitu. Aigoo~ akhirnya uri Sehunnie merasakan jatuh cinta~" ujar Jong In heboh.

"Bisakah kau tidak heboh begitu?" pinta Sehun malas.

"Ah, mian" akhirnya Jong In kembali normal.

"Tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya" kata Sehun.

"Wae?" tanya Jong In.

"Yang membuat jantungku jadi begitu adalah seorang yeoja, Kkamjong" terang Sehun.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau yeoja?" tanya Jong In dengan wajah polosnya.

"Pletak!"

"Appo!" pekik Jong In.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatmu jadi semakin pabbo begini" kata Sehun jengah.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jong In tak mengerti.

"Dia itu yeoja, y-e-o-j-a" Sehun mengeja kata yeoja dengan penuh penekanan.

"Oh, dia yeoja toh" ucap Jong In.

Hening

"MWO! YEOJA?!" akhirnya Jong In paham juga.

.

**SEHUN POV**

Ku dudukan pantatku pada sofa yang ada di ruang tamu apartemen. Ku sandarkan punggungku pada sandaran sofa itu. Rasanya hari-hari ini aku jadi seperti orang bodoh. Lebih tepatnya setelah melihat sosok cantik malam itu.

Sejak malam itu pikiranku dipenuhi olehnya. Dia begitu cantik jadi wajar bila aku terbayang sosoknya. Tapi yang membuatku tak habis pikir adalah karena dia yeoja.

Well, kalau ini dalam keadaan normal mungkin itu wajar. Tapi masalahnya aku sadar betul kalau aku ini sejenis dengan si Kkamjong yang tidak mungkin tertarik pada makhluk yang disebut yeoja itu. Kecuali kalau orientasiku sudah berubah.

"AH!" teriakku mencoba melepaskan beban.

"BRUK...!"

"DUAAK...!"

"PYARRR...!"

"OUCH...APPO!"

Terdengar keributan dari luar. Ku putuskan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di luar.

Banyak benda berserakan di depan pintu apartemenku.

"APPO!"

Kualihkan pandanganku ke pintu sebelah apartemenku. Tampak seorang bocah yang mencoba bangkit dari posisi tak elitnya sambil memegangi pantatnya. Di sekitarnya banyak kardus dan barang-barang yang berserakan.

"Mian, kalau kau terganggu dengan yang barusan" orang itu membungkuk minta maaf.

"DEG"

Senyum itu dan tatapan mata itu. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya.

"Apa kau tinggal di sini?" tanyanya dengan suara lembut. Aku tak tahu bocah ini namja atau yeoja.

"Ne" jawabku singkat.

"Ah, annyeong. Aku akan menjadi tetangga barumu. Aku akan tinggal di sebelahmu" jelasnya masih dengan senyum itu.

"Apa kau yang membawa semua ini?" tanyaku menunjuk semua barang yang berserakan. Dia hanya mengangguk.

"Aigoo~ kenapa kau membawanya sendirian. Kemana appa dan eommamu?" tanyaku.

"Appa dan eommaku?" tanyanya dengan tampang polos.

"Ne, siapa lagi" jawabku.

"Mereka ada di Cina" jawabnya.

"Mwo?" aku terkejut.

"Wae?" tanyanya masih dengan tampang polos.

"Bagaimana mungkin mereka membiarkan bocah sepertimu ada di sini sendiri" aku tak habis pikir dengan orangtuanya.

"Mwo? BOCAH kau bilang?" matanya melebar.

"Memangnya apa lagi yang kau dengar?" tanyaku sambil melipat tangan di dada.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyebutku bocah? Asal kau tahu saja usiaku ini sudah dua puluh dua tahun" ujarnya.

"Ctakk"

"APPO!" bocah itu mengelus jidatnya yang baru ku sentil.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa percaya pada omonganmu. Tampangmu ini masih seperti anak sekolah, jadi kau tak bisa membohongiku" ucapku sambil menusuki sebelah pipinya dengan telunjukku.

"YAK!" dia menepis tanganku.

"Wajahku memang sudah seperti ini dari dulu" ujarnya sambil menampakan wajah garang yang malah terlihat lucu di mataku.

"Aku tidak percaya" ku dekatkan wajahku padanya. Dia lebih pendek dariku. Karena tingkahku itu dia menjauhkan wajahnya dariku.

"Apa kau mau bukti?" tanyanya menantang.

"Kalau ada" jawabku enteng.

"Ige" dia menyerahkan tanda pengenal padaku.

.

.

.

"MWO!"

**TBC**

Bagaimana?

Untuk chapter di ff ini gag terlalu panjang, kecuali pada chapter tertentu.

Bagi yang baca review ya...

Buat next chapter review please^_^

Gamsahamnida

Han Putri


	3. Chapter 2

**Let The Ring Choose The Owner**

Genre: Romace, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: M

Lenght: Chapter

Main Cast:

Lu Han

Se Hun

Pairing: Hunhan and other

**Warning:** YAOI,Ooc,Typos,geje,ect

**Desclaimer:**

Fanfic ini adalah karya asli saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama member EXO dan beberapa karakter serta orang terdekat mereka. Sepenuhnya mereka adalah milik Tuhan YME.

**NO PLAGIAT**

**Summary:**

Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika cincin yang hendak kau sematkan pada mempelaimu terjatuh saat upacara pernikahan? Mungkin dengan sedikit rasa sungkan kau akan mengambilnya dan memasangkannya lagi. Tapi bagaimana jika cincin itu jatuh lalu menggelinding dan berhenti tepat di depan orang yang masih mengisi hatimu. Akankah kau mengambilnya?

.

.

.

Annyeong~

Saya datang lagi~

Terimakasih banyak untuk para reader terutama yang udah review...

Maaf lama update...

Oke, sekian dari saya...

Selamat membaca, jangan lupa review ya^_^

.

.

.

**Previous Chapter**

"_Apa kau mau bukti?" tanyanya menantang._

"_Kalau ada" jawabku enteng._

"_Ige" dia menyerahkan tanda pengenal padaku._

.

.

.

"MWO!"

.

.

.

**HanPutri Present©**

**Let The Ring Choose The Owner**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV**

"MWO!"

_Name : __Xi Lu Han__ (__鹿晗__)_

_Birthplace : Haidian District, Beijing, China  
Date of Birth : April 20, 19__86_

_Blood Type : O  
Height : 178 cm_

_Weight : 52 kg_

_Sex : Male__  
Nationality : Chinese  
Education : Seoul Institute of the Arts majoring in Applied Music_

.

Mata namja tampan bernama Sehun itu membulat sempurna layaknya mata kekasih Jong In saat membaca kartu tanda pengenal milik namja di hadapannya itu.

"Ka-kau!" kata Sehun tergagap sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya pada namja bernama Luhan.

"Wae?" tanya Luhan sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Tidak mungkin" gumam Sehun sebelum menarik-narik pipi dan hidung Luhan.

"Yo yo yo! Ini sakit" protes Luhan seraya menepis tangan Sehun.

"Apa kau melakukan operasi plastik?" tanya Sehun.

"Mwo? Sudah ku bilang wajahku memang begini dari dulu" kata Luhan sambil mengelus pipinya yang masih sakit karena ulah Sehun tadi.

"Jinjja?" tanya Sehun tak percaya. Namja di hadapnnya hanya mengangguk.

"Tunggu" kata Sehun sambil kembali mendekat pada Luhan.

"Datar" gumam Sehun.

"YAK! Apa yang kau lakukan" protes Luhan saat Sehun meraba dada datarnya.

"Ternyata kau benar seorang namja" kata Sehun pada Luhan.

"Mworago? Tentu saja aku namja. Wajah tampan begini mana mungkin kau sebut yeoja?" kata Luhan berapi-api.

"Ctakk"

"Appo!" ringis Luhan karena Sehun kembali menyentil jidatnya.

"Tampan dari mananya? Wajah cantik begini" kata Sehun sambil menusuki pipi Luhan dengan telunjuknya. Tatapan Luhan pada Sehun berubah menjadi tajam.

"Wae?" Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena tak paham dengan perubahan tatapan Luhan.

"Huft" terdengar helaan napas Luhan.

"Aku ini namja, jadi jangan sebut aku cantik" kata Luhan lirih.

"Eh? Kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun mulai khawatir dengan namja yang baru dikenalnya itu. Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Dia malah kembali membereskan barang-barangnya yang berserakan. Wajahnya tampak murung. Sedangkan Sehun hanya terpaku di tempatnya.

"Brakk"

Tanpa Sehun sadari ternyata tetangga barunya itu sudah masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

.

**SEHUN POV**

"Brakk"

Aku menoleh pada pintu yang baru saja ditutup itu.

"_Apa dia marah?"_ batinku.

Aku tak habis pikir. Kenapa aku yang biasanya acuh pada orang asing bisa berdebat dengan namja bernama Luhan itu. Bahkah sampai dia marah, mungkin. Tapi aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatnya marah. Aku hanya jujur. Wajah Luhan memang cantik sekalipun dia namja.

"Dretttt"

_From: O_O_

_Ini aku Jong In, pakai hp Kyungie. Kau sekarang di mana? _

Ah, tenyata sms dari Jong In. Tumben dia sms.

_To: O_O_

_Aku di apartemen. Ada apa?_

_From: O_O_

_Aku ke sana, ne. Setelah mengantar Kyungie pulang._

_To: O_O_

_Okey_

Ternyata Jong In mau berkunjung. Sudah lama dia tidak main ke sini. Ku rasa snack yang ku beli kemarin lusa masih ada.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

"TING TONG"

"_Itu pasti Jong In"_ batin Sehun.

"Tunggu!" terdengar suara dari dalam.

"Cklek"

"Masuklah" ajak Sehun pada Jong In. Mereka duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Ige" Jong In menyerahkan sesuatu pada Sehun.

"Mwoya?" tanya Sehun sambil meraba sesuatu yang terbungkus tas plastik itu.

"Itu dari Kyungie" jawab Jong In.

"Ddukbokki? Apa kalian baru jalan-jalan?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Ne. Dia tadi teringat kamu yang merana sendiri" kata Jong In.

"Aigoo...Kyungsoo hyung memang baik sekali padaku" ucap Sehun sumringah.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu" kata Jong In.

"Ne? Jadi kau ke sini hanya untuk ini?" tanya Sehun tak percaya.

"Memangnya apa lagi? Tidak ada yang menarik di tempatmu" kata Jong In sambil melangkah keluar.

"Arraseo. Gomawo. Jangan lupa menyampaikan terimakasihku pada Kyungsoo hyung" kata Sehun.

"Okey. Bye maknae" kata Jong In sebelum melangkah pergi.

.

Sepeninggalan Jong In, Sehun langsung menyantap ddukbokki yang dibawa Jong In tadi.

"Ah, ini pasti enak" ujarnya sambil memindahkan ddukbokki itu ke piring.

"_Tunggu. Apa sebaiknya aku membawa ini ke tempat Luhan?"_ batin Sehun.

"_Tapi untuk apa? Aku kan tidak salah"_ pikirnya.

.

**SEHUN POV**

Oke. Ini adalah keputusan paling bodoh yang ku lakuakan. Berdiri dengan perasaan was-was di depan pintu apartemen namja bernama Luhan dengan membawa sepiring ddukbokki yang masih panas. Aku bingung sendiri dengan diriku. Sungguh, biasanya aku tidak akan memikirkan kesalahan yang mungkin ku perbuat pada orang lain. Ya, kecuali pada sahabat-sahabatku. Tapi ini apa? Rasa bersalahku muncul pada orang yang baru ku kenal tidak lebih dari satu jam yang lalu. Mungkin karena wajah murungnya tadi aku jadi merasa bersalah.

"Pencet, tidak pencet, tidak" gumamku mulai ragu dengan keputusan yang ku buat.

"Tunggu!" terdengar suara dari dalam. Oke Oh Sehun, kau sudah memutuskannya.

"Nu...gu?" ekspresi cerianya berubah jadi masam. Tiba-tiba aku jadi salah tingkah.

"Annyeong" sapaku kaku.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya datar. Apa dia benar-benar marah?

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini padamu" kataku sambil menyodorkan ddukbokki tadi.

"Untukku?" tanyanya dengan tampang polos sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Moodnya benar-benar cepat berubah.

"Ne" jawabku singkat.

"Jinjja?" tanyanya lagi dengan matanya berbinar.

"Ne" jawabku lagi.

"Kalau begitu masuklah. Kita makan ini bersama" katanya sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam. Aku hanya mengikutinya.

"Letakkan di sini" pintanya. Aku meletakkan ddukbokki tadi di meja ruang keluarga sesuai permintaannya. Kelihatannya Luhan mengambil sumpit di dapur.

"Cha, ini" Luhan menyerahkan sumpit yang baru dia ambil padaku.

"Ah, masih panas ternyata. Kamu baru beli, ne?" tanyanya.

"Aniyo. Tadi temanku mampir untuk memberikan itu. Ayo dimakan sebelum dingin" kataku. Dan kamu pun melahap ddukbokki dari Jong In itu dengan sekejap.

"Kenapa masih banyak barang yang berserakan di sini?" tanyaku saat melihat barang-barang yang belum berada pada tempatnya.

"Tempat barang-barang itu tinggi, dan aku tidak bisa meraihnya" jawabnya dengan mengelus perutnya yang kekenyangan.

"Di mana tempatnya?" tanyaku.

"Di sana" tunjuknya pada sebuah bifet.

"Kamu mau apa?" tanyanya saat melihat aku memindahkan barangnya.

"Tentu saja meletakkan ini di sana" kataku sambil menunjuk bifet tadi.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Aku pasti merepotkanmu kalau begini" katanya.

"Tak masalah" balasku.

Akhirnya barang-barang itu bisa tertata rapi di bifet.

"Gamsahamnida" kata Luhan sambil membungkuk.

"Cheonmaneyo" balasku singkat.

"Mau coklat panas?" tawarnya.

"Boleh" jawabku. Kebetulan udara malam ini dingin. Terlihat dari ruang makan kalau Luhan mulai berkutat di dapur. Tak berapa lama dia muncul dengan dua mug coklat panas.

"Ini" dia meletakkan mug itu di meja.

"Gamsahamnida" kataku.

"Hati-hati masih panas" katanya mengingatkan. Benar saja, ini benar-benar panas. Suasana jadi hening. Kami berkutat pada pikiran masing-masing.

"OMONA!" Luhan menepuk jidatnya, lalu beralih menatapku.

"Wae geurae?" tanyaku.

"Sedari tadi kita belum berkenalan" katanya. Luhan meletakkan mugnya.

"Annyeong. Xi Luhan imnida" katanya sambil membungkuk.

"Aku sudah tahu" kataku. Matanya membulat karena terkejut.

"Aku sudah tahu namamu dari tanda pengenal tadi" tambahku.

"Oww...lalu siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Oh Sehun imnida" jawabku.

"Sehun? Sehun...Sehun" dia mengulang namaku terus menerus. Tampak menggemaskan di mataku. What? Menggemaskan?

"Y-yah, jangan memanggilku terus, Luhan" kataku.

"Namamu bagus, Sehun" katanya sambil tersenyum manis padaku.

"Namamu juga. Rusa, ne?" kataku.

"Ne. Lu memang berarti rusa" ucapnya masih dengan senyum tadi.

"Kau orang Cina tapi bahasa koreamu sangat bagus" kataku memujinya.

"Banyak yang bilang begitu" katanya. Suasana jadi hening kembali.

"Hyung" kataku tiba-tiba.

"N-ne? Hyung?" tanyanya bingung.

"Luhan hyung" tambahku. Mata Luhan berkedip lucu.

"Kau lebih tua dariku" ucapku yang langsung membuat mulutnya menganga.

"Jinjja?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Ne" jawabku.

"Ku kira kamu lebih tua dariku. Wajahmu boros sekali" katanya sambil menatapku.

"Bukan wajahku yang boros, tapi wajahmu saja yang terlalu irit hyung" kataku tak terima.

"Hmmm...wajahku memang awet muda" pujinya sambil memegangi pipinya.

"Dasar rusa" gumamku.

"Rusa?" dia kembali menatapku.

"Ne. Aku akan memanggilmu rusa. Rasanya kau tidak pantas dipanggil hyung" kataku.

"Itu tidak sopan Oh Sehun" protesnya.

"Biar saja. Salah sendiri punya muka anak SD begitu, rusa" jawabku tak mau kalah.

"Panggilan apa itu, tidak manis sama sekali" cibirnya dengan mulut sedikt dipoutkan.

"Rusa kecil, Xiao Lu. Bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"Xiao Lu" gumamnya.

"Hah...tidak peduli kau mau atau tidak, aku akan memanggilmu begitu" kataku final. Setelah itu aku kembali ke apartemenku sendiri.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

"Sehun-ah kata Jong In keadaanmu sedang tidak baik-baik saja?" tanya namja manis bermata bulat pada Sehun setelah dia mendudukkan pantatnya pada kursi di hadapan namja tadi.

"Aku baik hyung" jawab Sehun.

"Kata Jong In kamu sedang galau" kata namja itu.

"Sungguh, i'm fine Kyungsoo hyung. Gomawo buat ddukbokki kemarin" kata Sehun.

"Dia bohong chagi" seorang namja datang dengan nampan berisi makanan. Dia duduk di samping namja manis bernama Kyungsoo itu.

"Kau bicara apa Jong In?" kata Sehun datar.

"Sehun dihantui yeoja di drama musikal yang kemarin chagi" kata Jong In sambil memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Kau berlebihan tuan Kim" cibir Sehun.

"Bocah ini kelihatannya jatuh hati pada yeoja itu. Tapi kau tahu sendirikan dia seperti apa. Memikirkan hal itu membuat otaknya bekerja ekstra sampai-sampai kepalanya mau pecah. Begitu katanya kemarin" terang Jong In.

"Apa orientasimu sudah berubah Sehun-ah? Apa kamu sekarang jadi straight?" tanya Kyungsoo lengkap dengan mata O_O.

"Molla. Ku rasa aku belum berubah. Aku hanya berdebar saat melihat yeoja itu, tapi tidak dengan yeoja lain" jawab Sehun.

"Ku sarankan sebaiknya kamu menemui yeoja itu untuk memastikan orientasimu Sehun-ah" saran Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga ingin bertemu dengannya hyung. Tapi tiket drama musikal itu cepat sekali sold out. Belum lagi pemainnya digilir. Aku tidak tahu jadwalnya tampil kapan" kata Sehun.

"Kemarin kami mau beli juga sudah habis Sehun-ah" kata Kyungsoo cemberut.

"Sudahlah chagi, besok kita pasti dapat. Aku sudah minta pada teman appaku yang merupakan staf drama musikal itu" kata Jong In pada sang kekasih.

"Jinjja?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan.

"Ne" jawab Jong In sambil memasukkan makanannya lagi.

"CUP"

Tanpa diduga Kyungsoo mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipi Jong In. Langsung saja wajah namja tan itu merona.

"YAK! Jangan mengumbar kemesraan di tempat umum" protes Sehun.

"Mian, Sehun-ah" ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah merona seperti Jong In.

"Eh? Dari mana hyung dapat ini?" tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk gantungan hp berbentuk rusa milik Kyungsoo.

"Itu dari temanku. Wae?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aniyo. Aku jadi teringat dengan Xiao Lu" kata Sehun.

"Xiao Lu? Nugu?" tanya Jong In.

"Dia tetangga baruku" jawab Sehun.

" Jinjja? Tumben kau mengenal tetanggamu" kata Jong In.

"Namanya lucu. Xiao Lu. Kelihatannya dia dari Cina" tambah Kyungsoo.

"Dia memang orang Cina. Kemarin dia pindah di sebelahku" kata Sehun sambil meminum bubble teanya"

"Rusa kecil kan arti namanya" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Manis sekali namanya. Apa orangnya sama seperti namanya?" tanya Jong In penasaran.

"Itu bukan nama aslinya. Aku yang memberi panggilan begitu" kata Sehun.

"Mwo? Seorang Oh Sehun memanggil orang yang baru dikenalnya dengan panggilan semanis itu?" ujar Jong In heboh.

"Biasa saja. Orangnya pantas dengan nama itu. Lagi pula lidahku kelu kalau harus memanggilnya hyung" terang Sehun.

"Memang dia lebih tua darimu?" tanya Jong In.

"Ne. Usianya dua puluh dua tahun" jawab Sehun.

"Wah, empat tahun di atasmu Sehun-ah" kata Kyungsoo.

"Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya" kata Jong In.

"Datang saja ke tempatku" kata Sehun enteng.

"Sudah sore hyung. Aku pulang dulu" pamit Sehun pada Jong In dan Kyungsoo.

.

"Aigoo...kenapa tugas dari tuan Park banyak sekali" keluh Sehun di depan pintu apartemen sambil membuka pintu.

"AKHH!"

Teriakan nyaring dari kamar apartemen di sebelahnya membuat Sehun kaget.

"LUHAN?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

Bagaimana?

Ada kesan dan pesan?

Buat next chapter review, ne^_^

Gamsahamnida

HanPutri


End file.
